


To Hell and Back, If Necessary

by LaDragonaria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Evil, Complicated Relationships, Dom/sub Undertones, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Villains, everyone is lawful evil or lawful neutral, talentswap au, villainous heroes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: A talentswap AU based on art by Yan (ciiphyan)...
Assuming that the roles were reversed, and Munakata Kyosuke were the SHSL Fashionista (and Analyst/Mastermind), served by Sakakura Juzo, the SHSL Soldier, and Yukizome Chisa, SHSL Yakuza... How would they create Hope?
In a world so tainted by Despair, the only option is to burn it all away and start anew. And Munakata begins his plans there at Hope's Peak Academy as its new Headmaster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something of a "Despair AU"... 
> 
> Where Despair seems to heighten certain aspects of a person's personality, this came about with the idea that a despair!Munakata would be vehemently anti-Despair to the point of eradicating all Despair at any cost... something like a mix between Junko's and Nagito's personalities and obsessions... and kind of like the "dark-eyed scary Munakata". His relationship with Sakakura is rather complex in this... It's not clear how attracted he is to Sakakura, but he certainly doesn't mind being with him, particularly if it gives Sakakura a kind of Hope. His role is something a little in the realm of gray rather than black or white; sort of like the leader of a "Hope Inquisition", so to speak.
> 
> For Sakakura, as the SHSL Soldier, being despair!Juzo heightens his love and the servile aspects of his personality, being attracted to Munakata and wanting to sacrifice anything or anyone for him. As the Soldier, he takes on more of Mukuro's personality traits... not specifically caring about Hope or Despair, but more loyal to the Mastermind than anything. And... of course, lacking social graces and good hygiene. His personality is very much pro-Munakata, rather than pro-Hope, and this leads to Munakata taking it upon himself to try and give him a purpose. But his goal is always to remain devoted to Munakata, no matter what, though their relationship is probably not healthy, but it isn't exactly abusive either. For them, things are complicated.
> 
> Yukizome I decided to give the role of SHSL Gangster... something of an onna-oyabun (female yakuza boss), to heighten her mothering instincts and her organizational skills. She also provides more of the manpower and can be a mix of brains and brawn when needed. Her role as a teacher would be instruction and guiding her students towards a more aggressive form of Hope... rather than a subtly insane version of Despair that Junko had her doing. Because Munakata doesn't use brainwashing, he can get by on charisma and Yukizome seems to have adopted his ideals as her own... and Munakata appreciates the backup.
> 
> (This would also make Junko the Class President, Mukuro the Boxer, and because Yukizome is the Yakuza, it sort of makes Fuyuhiko a foul-mouthed Housekeeper I'd imagine... but Junko and Mukuro may still be enamored with Despair... and obviously that can't stand with Munakata as the Headmaster)

"We've been waiting for you... Headmaster."

The two of them turn to him, the Yakuza Boss smiles and adjusts her hat. Even the Soldier on the left can muster a smile for this occasion.

"Thank you, my friends." He takes the time to smile politely as he strides pass them. "Our dream is now within reach."

"..."

"What is it, Sakakura? I can feel you staring..."

"...Will Kirigiri be a problem?" The Soldier asks it calmly.

"It wouldn't matter if he was. However..." Munakata, Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, turns to face him. As expected of the former Super High School Level Fashionista, Munakata is impeccably dressed. "...He was ousted fair and square. As far as anyone knows we had nothing to do with it."

"We should have done away with him." Sakakura, the former Super High School Level Soldier, and now the Head of Security, speaks maybe too boldly and quickly looks down. "...Sir."

"Not that I want to agree with someone like Sakakura... But he's right. It would've been easier." Yukizome, the feared onna-oyabun, and a homeroom teacher was the former Super High School Level Yakuza. "I could've gotten my boys to take care of things."

"No. Absolutely not." Munakata states it so simply they're both shocked by that. "A bloodless coup is what was required. The way to Hope should not be paved over bodies of innocents... As few deaths as possible."

"..." Sakakura looks away.

"Do not mistake me. Hope will be preserved at any cost. There will be a time when death is required, as it already has been. But if we went around killing every problem in our way, there would be complications. I would prefer Kirigiri Jin to be on my side. It does better to have a competent ally than a dead enemy."

"...If that is your wish, sir."

"It is. Do not bring it up again. The answer will not change."

"Then, what's the first step, Headmaster?" Yukizome can't deny she enjoys seeing Sakakura looking so sullen. Being dressed down so completely... She couldn't be happier with that. "I've already gotten my students working on a path towards Hope."

"Simple. We put an end to their ridiculous Kamukura Project. And we eliminate anyone who stands in the way of my grand vision. And that I will allow killing for. Because the trustees and the board of directors... Ultimately, they have no business trying to lead my world."

"Your world.. sir?"

"Obviously it's his world, dumbass." Yukizome laughs. "First Hope's Peak, then everything else. What do you think you're fighting for?"

"...I fight because it is required. Munakata is... my Hope. And my salvation. I don't need to know his entire plan to support him."

"Aw, that almost sounded cool. We have been fighting for a long time, all just to get here together. But... You smell like sweaty garbage, though. It kind of ruins the appeal seeing how pathetic and smelly you still are."

Sakakura flinches.

"...The point being, I will do what Munakata needs. I owe him my life, and my purpose. I would die for his Hope."

"Are you sure, Sakakura? It may come to that. Are you willing to lay down your life for me...? Even if it means I may have to kill you myself?"

"..." Sakakura considers it before looking to him seriously. "Death by you would be... My greatest Hope. If I can die by your hand, for your Hope... Although death would scare me, and it may even bring me Despair, I want you to live. More importantly, your vision of Hope is... all that I require."

"Yeah, that's fucked up. Your personality and hygiene are gross..." Yukizome smirks. "But I get it. I'd die for Munakata too."

"How fortunate I am to have your lives." Munakata says without emotion. "But I knew that from the start."

"Well, if that's all, I'd better get back to class." Yukizome says with a self-satisfied smirk. "I've got problem children to wrangle into line."

"..." Sakakura steps aside for her. "Don't do anything reckless."

"We were classmates." Yukizome laughs as she leaves. "You know this whole school is nothing but reckless."

~ ~ ~

...

"Munakata." Sakakura stands by his desk now. "It makes me happy to see you see you as the Headmaster."

"...Does it?" Munakata stands to face him. Up close, Sakakura does have a good face. He's got freckles from being in the sun for so long, and tanned skin. As expected, he's quite attractive and muscular... If he could only learn how to bathe like a normal person. "That is good to hear. Your words were flattering. Useless, but flattering."

"...I did mean them. Hope..." He looks away. "Hope is something I don't truly understand. It isn't something I feel like you do. However. I believe in you. And I am willing to serve."

"You've always been like that. Fortunately, you're fun to be around..." Munakata's hand slowly touches Sakakura's chest and he shudders. And then slowly... Munakata straightens his tie. "A loyal Soldier like you... How did I get so lucky?"

"Your Hope is the only one that makes sense. For that... Not even Fenrir would take me away."

Munakata tilts his head and takes Sakakura's right hand. He wears a glove over it... and when he pulls it off, there's a Fenrir tatoo there.

"I thought I told you to get this removed."

"...There... hasn't been time. I could use makeup to conceal it but..."

"For now, don't tell anyone you've been working with Fenrir. Keep it to yourself, but if someone asks, don't lie. It's best you not arouse suspicion... Although the Head of Security eliminating his own mercenary group to come follow me... is flattering, but potentially troublesome."

"Forgive me. I did not mean to make more trouble for you, sir."

"Stop apologizing. Your groveling makes me look tyrannical. And..." He smiles as he puts Sakakura's glove back on. "It wasn't as if you dispatched them alone, right?"

"...Yes." He blushes slowly and turns his head.

"They were holding you back from your Hope. I was surprised you were willing to join me though."

"I..." He pauses. "After graduation, you went overseas. I had no other prospects. When you and Yukizome asked me to join, how could I say no?"

"Soldiers of fortune... What a Despair-inducing job. The truth is I missed you. I missed what we had in high school."

"..." Sakakura is very flattered by that. "I only... do what you ask of me."

Munakata reaches to Sakakura's side, and pulls his army knife out before holding it up to Sakakura's neck.

"That's the attitude I don't like. One person should not be your Hope, Juzo. That's too pathetic. Even for you."

"...You are all I have. And all I need."

"And I'm telling you, it isn't acceptable. Yukizome has other Hopes, her Clan. Her 'boys', and the people in her forces. Her students. And then there's you... Wandering aimlessly. Don't you aspire to something greater?"

"No. There has never been..." He looks away. "...Anything else that makes me happy. Anyone, I should say."

"Mm..." Munakata considers it before he puts Sakakura's knife back into the holster at Sakakura's side. "I will find you a place in my vision of Hope. Even someone as pathetic as you deserves Hope. I want to look on you with pride, not pity. I will find you Hope that you can call your own."

"..." Sakakura smiles, slowly. "I hope not. No one else compares to you."

"Someone like you is loyal and strong. Of course you have your weak points, and the way you kowtow can be more annoying than charming... But, if I am your Hope, it is fine for now."

"...I would rather it not be just for now."

"Hm? Is that a goal for the future then?" Munakata leans in, touching his biceps. "You have come a long way from admiring me and hoarding the magazine photoshoots of me."

"I..." He looks away. "How did...?"

"That's my real talent, remember? I can read you like a book. Except in your case... It's more of a pop-up book. Your motivations are too easy to read, too simple, too... cute." He says with a smirk. "But someone of such simple ambition is very attractive in some ways."

"You're... saying things that are out of character."

"What are your goals? We'll start there. And build you up. And once the future is mine, once Hope is the standard..." He smiles. "But there's still plenty left to do."

"I am at your disposal. Regardless of if you hate me, or despise me, or if I disgust you... Should you abandon me, I will always put you first. I want you to live... Kyosuke."

"There's that disgusting personality again. I'll give you a better one some day. Something less like a loyal fungus." There's a teasing quality in his voice, only just barely. He smiles.

"Heh..." Sakakura feels himself chuckle when Munakata smiles and says something like that. "Does that mean I'm growing on you?"

"...Didn't I tell you to start bathing regularly?" He changes the subject abruptly. "With soap and water?"

"I... I have been."

"There's no way you should smell this bad then. Are you lying to me? Because if I have to punish you for something, it had better not be lies."

"I... I swear, I took a shower just yesterday evening. I..."

"...Soap and water?"

"Yes, sir."

"..." Munakata sighs softly. "Did you put on deodorant?"

"...N-No... Was... Was I supposed to?"

"I realize you spent the last few years in jungles and deserts and wartorn cities... that bathing and basic hygiene were luxuries for you... But you're living among common people again. And me most of all. How should I feel when the one who loves me smells this way?"

"I'm... I'm sorry. Your instructions were..."

"Yes, I remember. I said bathe regularly, soap and water, shave your face when it gets stubble, brush your teeth twice a day, eat healthy meals, bathe after working out... I did not think I had to specify that you should be putting on deodorant and clean clothes."

"..." Sakakura hangs his head low. "...I'm sorry. I'm... inept, sir."

"And you needn't call me 'sir' when it's just us, Juzo. Decorum is one thing, but as your friend, I am not your boss."

"I... I will try."

"..." Munakata leans away. "At least you are brushing your teeth again. I wouldn't be disgusted to kiss you if not for your body odor."

"I'll go bathe right away, sir!"

"..." Munakata can't help but stare at this idiot. How he managed to end up so attractive and so uselessly unattractive at the same time is quite a shame. "Go. Now. And get yourself ready for me tonight."

"...Tonight?"

"Yes. Tonight. Or did you have plans?"

"No, sir. No plans."

"Then we'll start your training again. I'll find you more Hope than just myself."

"...Yes, sir. Training." He says with a small shudder. Alone with Munakata... "Thank you, sir."

"I told you to stop that. Do you really need punishing, or do you crave it?"

"...Both. Kyosuke."

"..." Munakata lets out a chuckle. "An honest answer, as expected. Too bad for you, I decide how that goes."

"Of course... Kyosuke."

"Juzo. Go bathe. Thoroughly. Front and back. And wear deodorant from now on. If you slip up again, I'll have to become quite strict with your regimen. I really don't want to have to be inspecting you. You're a Soldier. Follow orders."

"Yes, Kyosuke." He says simply. "...W-Wait... Front and back...?"

"Did I stutter?"

"...And back..." He repeats. "Front... and back... Prepare..."

"Now you're being disgusting again. When I am with you, you are a reflection of me. Stop letting me down, or I won't be able to forgive you."

"..." Sakakura cringes at the words. "...I'll... I'll do as you say. Whatever you say."

"Sometimes I can't decide if I'd rather have you agree with me or push back more. If there's no way you can learn to disagree or argue, then I suppose it's fine. But... Being able to analyze how you'll react 99.999999% of the time... does become boring. At least you're consistent... There is that."

"Were... Were you complimenting me, or insulting me... Sir? Kyosuke." He coughs.

"...I haven't decided. For now, do as I say."

For the briefest of seconds, Munakata braves the smell and leans in to kiss Sakakura. Whatever their relationship is has been like this for years, usually with Munakata having to remind him to do basic things like bathe and change his clothes regularly. He didn't truly mind, because it never really affected Sakakura's ability to do things...

But kissing him tonight once he smelled better would be a plus.

He leans back, admiring the way he can make Sakakura tremble and blush this way. He can see the freckles on his face more clearly now. He really is quite beautiful, Munakata thinks. If he was going to be with anyone tonight, at least they're handsome and agreeable. Maybe too agreeable, but wasn't that also his charm? 

"..."

"Snap out of your trance and go wash up. If you make me tell you again, I won't go easy on you."

"Y-Yes, Kyosuke."

"And the three of us... at any cost... will create Hope."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the talentswap AU art by Yan (ciiphyan) on Tumblr/Twitter of Munasaka as the Analyst / Soldier
> 
> (There may be more chapters, I don't know this was a fun strange writing exercise. It's kind of fun to delve into a more twisted version of Despair that's somewhere between Junko and regular Munakata... It's sort of an examination of the more extreme aspects of everyone's personality. If you want to see more let me know, otherwise I'll treat it as a kind of one-shot "what if" Despair Gaiden sort of thing)


End file.
